


Life On Land Podfic

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is a successful lawyer in California. He no longer has a family. The hunting lifestyle killed them off. On the very weekend he planned to finally spread his brother’s ashes and let Dean go, he finds his brother in the strangest of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life On Land Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).



> This was a gift for eosrose for cakehole club podfic swap.

Thank you to Morrezela for letting me podfic this wonderful story!

 

 

Download here:

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lkxzxyak82ai4k2/Life_On_Land.mp3>

length: 1:58:48

 

original text here <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1173864>

 

 _ **Please Please Please**_ consider commenting both the author and the podficer! Your feed back means a lot to us!


End file.
